Recuerdos perdidos
by DJoFi13
Summary: En el cumpleaños numero 15 de Spencer, Billy le confiesa que esta enamorado de él para luego desaparecer. Días después cuando el cineasta lo da todo por perdido una noticia impresionante le devuelve la esperanza. Billy Joe Cobra todo este tiempo no estuvo muerto, se encontraba en un coma profundo. El problema es que este Billy humano no recuerda nada de su fantasmal existencia.
1. Desapariciones

En la mansión cobra aquel día las cosas transcurrían con normalidad, bueno tan normal como pueden ser las cosas en una casa donde viven una manada de locos cineastas y un fantasma.

\- Rajeev no actúes como un robot, actúa como un zombi, UN ZOMBI- le dijo molesto el castaño a su amigo indú algo exasperado por haber repetido aquella escena unas 20 veces.

\- Es lo que intento hacer- se quejo el moreno que también estaba cansado de intentar hacer de manera correcta aquella escena de la nueva película de su amigo.

Billy Joe Cobra el fantasma de aquella vivienda flotaba con pereza encima de la cabeza del cineasta con una cara de aburrimiento que sería la envidia de cualquier profesor de calculo universitario.

\- Bro para eso por hoy- rogó el fantasma casi a punto de llorar- el grandioso yo ocupa tu atención.

\- No molestes Billy, esto es importante, quiero presentar esta película para el día de mi cumpleaños- respondió Spencer mientras limpiaba el lente de su cámara.

El fantasma en otro tiempo hubiera exigido atención sin parar hasta que se la brindaran, sin embargo esa vez para sorpresa de Rajeev y Spencer solo bajo la cabeza triste y se marchó atravesando el techo.

\- Spen yo no soy tan bueno como mi hermana en eso de ser conciencia pero creo que fuiste grosero- comentó el indú algo preocupado por la actitud de su amigo.

\- Ya sabes como es Billy, él es un dramático de pies a cabeza, luego le daré un poco de mantequilla de maní y se calmara.

\- Sera dramático pero tiene razón, estás obsesionado con esta película- el moreno frunció el ceño- ni siquiera me haz dejado despedirme de mi amada al salir de clases.

\- Lolo puede sobrevivir sin tu adulación por un día- contesto el castaño revoleando los ojos de manera sarcástica- ¿Podemos seguir filmando? Realmente quiero terminar esto.

\- ¿Y Billy? Últimamente esta actuando extraño.

\- Ya después hablaré con él, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para eso- concluyó el cineasta para luego continuar con la grabación. Sin embargo no sabía lo equivocado que se encontraba.

En otra parte de la casa Billy veía grabaciones de sus viejas giras musicales en una pantalla gigante con aire apesadumbrado, siempre que veía aquellos vídeos de su pasado recordaba que ya no estaba vivo, que no era más que un ser compuesto de ectoplasma, un ser que ni siquiera podía dar un cálido abrazo.

\- Rayos odio ponerme sentimental- se quejo irritado y decidió terminar con su auto-tortura.

Sin embargo cuando tomó el control para apagar la pantalla algo curioso sucedió, por un segundo su mano se desvaneció y el control remoto cayó al suelo.

\- Maldición me estoy quedando sin tiempo- expreso sin sorpresa alguna en su voz.

Para Billy aquellas desapariciones ya comenzaban a volverse normales, la primera vez que le ocurrió se asustó mucho y tuvo el impulso de contarle a Spencer de inmediato, pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió no preocupar al menor, sin embargo las desapariciones no cesaron y cada vez se hacían más frecuentes.

El rápidamente dedujo lo que ocurría y se resigno a lo que el destino tenía preparado para él, no podía hacer otra cosa.

\- Me pregunto cuanto me queda a tu lado bro- murmuró con tristeza mirando su mano- al menos espero poder celebrar tu cumpleaños.


	2. Disculpas

\- Corte y queda- anunció finalmente Spencer con una sonrisa en su rostro-finalmente terminamos mi película y justo un día antes de mi cumpleaños.

Rajeev que en ese momento estaba vestido de una mujer convertida en zombi volvió a ver a su amigo exasperado y a su hermana que en ese momento se encontraba allí con ojos de "por favor dile algo".

\- Spencer- le llamó la chica indu captando su atención- ¿Donde esta Billy? Llegue desde la mañana y no le he visto.

Shanilla no mentía, el fantasma desde que fue echado de las grabaciones no se aparecía por el lugar y Spencer estaba tan metido en su película que ni siquiera lo notó.

\- Bueno es que mi amigo aquí presente le llamó molestia- acusó el indu mientras se arrancaba de la cabeza la horrible peluca rubia que llevaba puesta.

\- No le llame molestia- corrigió el castaño pero sin embargo sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco ya que se sentía culpable- solo le dije que no molestara.

\- Es lo mismo- contestaron los hermanos al unisono con los brazos cruzados.

Spencer lo pensó bien y se dio cuenta de que los hermanos tenían razón, últimamente estaba tan emocionado con todo el asunto de su cumpleaños que se convirtió en un niño caprichoso que dejaba a todos de lado y esa no era su forma de ser.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó avergonzado- realmente me obsesione con este asunto de la película y los he tratado a todos un poco mal, pero es que Mallory dijo que vendría a verla y por eso quiero que sea perfecta.

El moreno se acerco a su amigo cineasta y le coloco una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

\- Te perdono por alejarme de mi amada Lolo por tantos días- le dijo sonriendo despreocupado como siempre.

La única chica presente suspiró resignada y se dispuso a seguir con su labor de "consciencia de Spencer".

\- ¿No crees que falta alguien más al que debes pedirle disculpas?

El castaño sabía a que se refería su amiga y decidió ir en ese momento en busca de su fantasma.

Billy flotaba por la habitación que compartía con Spencer mientras sostenía el regalo que estaba haciendo para este en las manos, el fantasma llevaba tiempo preparando aquel presente y quería que fuera perfecto para el chico.

" Así tendrás algo con que recordarme Bro" pensó mientras sonreía con tristeza.

Estaba por terminar cuando escucho el ruido del ascensor acercándose, oculto su creación con rapidez y fue a sentarse al sillón con actitud de "soy un fantasma inocente".

Spencer finalmente entró a la habitación con la timidez típica de un niño que se a estado portando mal.

\- Billy- llamó al azulado.

El fantasma lo escuchó con claridad pero quiso hacerse el difícil ya le encantaba cuando Spencer le ponía esa cara de cachorro arrepentido, por eso se acomodó mejor sobre el sofá y guardo silencio absoluto.

El cineasta se acercó hasta donde estaba el fantasma con paso lento y un aura de arrepentimiento que conmovería al más frió de los seres.

\- Bro perdóname ¿Si?- pidió sentándose en el sillón junto al de Cobra- actué como un idiota estos días y no te de dedicado "tiempo de bro", lo lamento.

Billy deseaba poder alargar más su actuación de resentimiento total, pero adoraba a Spencer y no soportaba ver la cara del chico triste, por eso sin más de lanzo sobre el y lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- El grandioso yo no es rencoroso bro- respondió tan egocéntrico como siempre- así que borra esa cara de perro mojado y juega a los videojuegos con el grandioso Billy.

Spencer sonrió alegre y aliviado de arreglar todo con su fantasma.

Billy también sonrió, le quedaba poco tiempo y no quería irse sin arreglar antes las cosas con su amigo.


	3. La declaración final

Spencer no podía ser más feliz, finalmente el día de su cumpleaños y de la gran revelación de su pelicula habían llegado.

Todos sus conocidos habían accedido a ir a ver la película y hasta un gran productor estaba entre los presentes, era una gran oportunidad para demostrarles a todos lo buen cineasta que era y tal vez hasta de subir su popularidad en la escuela.

\- Estoy muy nervioso- le dijo a Billy que estaba junto a él mientras la película era reproducida.

\- Tranquilo Bro- le calmo el fantasma- tu película es genial todos la amaran.

\- ¿Y si no lo hacen? ¿Y se me abuchean o algo peor?- pregunto el chico al punto de un ataque de pánico mientras revisaba la cara de sus conocidos en un vano intento de averiguar si les estaba gustando su creación.

\- Yo estoy aquí, si algo sale mal te apoyaré- le aseguro el fantasma sonriendo tan confiado como siempre.

Spencer le sonrió de vuelta agradecido y espero un poco más tranquilo a que terminará la reproducción.

Cuando la película finalmente termino el lugar se lleno de silencio por un momento hasta que finalmente una ola de aplausos inundo el lugar, el film había sido un éxito total.

\- Eso fue increíble amigo- le dijo entusiasmado Rajeev al cineasta sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

\- Y lo mejor fue que el productor le dio su tarjeta- comentó Shanilla que en ese momento se encontraba junto a ellos.

\- Te equivocas hermanita- le corrigió el indu- lo mejor fue la mirada que puso Mallory, es obvio que nuestro querido amigo aquí presente ahora tiene más posibilidades con ella.

La chica indu bufo y se cruzo de brazos pero ninguno de los otros dos le presto atención y siguieron hablando de lo genial que fue ese día, hasta que anocheció.

\- Yo creo que ya es hora de irnos- propuso la chica a su hermano al final.

\- Es cierto necesito mi sueño embellecedor.

Shanilla y Spencer se rieron ante lo dicho por el moreno.

Al final se despidieron y dejaron al castaño solo.

\- Un momento ¿Donde esta Billy?- se pregunto Spencer extrañado de no ver a su amigo por ningún lugar- seguro esta en el cuarto jugando- concluyo antes de caminar hacia el ascensor y presionar el botón a su piso.

Sin embargo al llegar a su cuarto se sorprendió al encontrar todas las luces apagadas.

\- Billy si esto es una broma..- anunció entrando al lugar con las manos al frente para evitar chocar contra algo.

Buscaba el interruptor en la oscuridad para encender las luces pero antes de llegar a cumplir su objetivo, una fila de luces se encendió revelando a su fantasma en medio de la habitación con una guitarra en las manos.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bro!- expreso Billy sonriendo antes de comenzar a tocar el instrumento.

\- ¿Pero qué...?- el joven no pudo terminar su pregunta porque el otro comenzó su cantar.

\- "Hoy en medio de este día especial te vengo a cantar

sobre lo hace a mi corazón palpitar

este sentimiento que me hace suspirar

al tus ojos yo mirar."

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron por completo y el fantasma se acercó más al chico.

\- "Hoy te vengo a agradecer

por permitirme conocerte

por dejarme día a día ver

tu verdadero ser.

Y es que por ti

la vida misma tiene sentido

desde que te vi

mi corazón a revivido.

Ya mi pensamiento no es mio

en tuyo lo haz convertido

mi mente esta hecha un lió

esto es lo mas intenso que he vivido."

Billy dejo de flotar y de tocar su guitarra, se puso de pie frente a Spencer y lo miró con una intensidad con la que nunca antes le había visto.

"Hoy en este día especial te vengo a cantar

sobre lo que hasta entonces he logrado callar

este sentimiento que ya no puedo ocultar

mi amor, yo te vengo a declarar."

Spencer estaba atónito, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y sentía sus tiemblas temblar.

\- Yo...yo no se que decir- fue todo lo que pudo decir el castaño luego de aquella confesión.

Billy sonrió tan confiado como siempre y con la mano le acaricio la mejilla suavemente dejandole una sensación que le hizo estremecerse levemente.

\- Lo sé, no espero una respuesta, solo tenía que decírtelo- el fantasma tomo su mano derecha y deposito algo en esta- este es mi regalo por tu cumpleaños.

El adolescente observó su palma con curiosidad y se encontró que sobre esta se encontraba un collar con dos dijes dorados, uno en forma de cámara y otro en forma de guitarra.

\- Billy esto es hermoso- el castaño no podía creer que el de azul le diera aquel presente.

\- Lo se, recuerda que fui el primer escultor en ganar un premio internacional a los 8 años de edad,- presumió tan humilde como siempre el cantante- es un recuerdo mio, quiero que lo lleves contigo en todo momento.

Spencer estaba apuntó de preguntarle sobre porque actuaba de manera tan dramática pero al quitar la vista del collar para fijarla en el fantasma se percato de que se estaba desvaneciendo.

\- Billy ¿Qué te esta pasando?- pregunto angustiado e intento tocarle pero no lo logró.

Cobra sonrió consolador, él sabía que había llegado el momento de marcharse y no tenía miedo alguno.

\- Spencer todos tenemos que irnos tarde o temprano, hasta los fantasmas- le explico con voz tranquila con una madurez que nunca antes el menor había visto en él.

\- No... ¿Por qué? No es justo- se quejo el cineasta a punto de llorar.

El fantasma le miró de manera dulce.

\- No llores, odio verte llorar,- le suplicó en un vano intento de calmarlo- Spencer eres lo mejor que me a pasado- se acercó hasta el menor y beso con suavidad su frente- te amo.

Spencer quiso tocarlo de nuevo pero no lo logro, y sin más lo vio desaparecer frente a sus ojos, desvaneciéndose como un simple recuerdo.


	4. En carne y hueso

Seis meses, ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que Billy Joe Cobra había desaparecido de la vida de Spencer definitivamente, el cineasta debido a esto se encontraba en una profunda depresión de la que ni sus mejores amigos le habían logrado sacar, ya no le interesaba grabar ninguna película, ya no quería salir a ningún lugar, llego a tal punto la situación que hasta el director Ponzi se preocupo por el chico.

\- Spencer se que es difícil pero debes aceptarlo, Billy se fue y no volverá- le dijo Rajeev seriamente preocupado a través del teléfono.

El castaño que en ese momento se encontraba acostado sobre la cama solo observaba en silencio el collar que le había regalado el fantasma una y otra vez.

\- Lo sé pero duele mucho- contestó finalmente y luego colgó el celular para dedicarse a llorar como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos meses.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a lamentarse en soledad, extrañaba a Billy, extrañaba sus locuras, la forma en que actuaba como un niño caprichoso y sus pucheros tiernos cuando quería algo, el sonido de su voz y la manera en que le miraba.

Sin embargo lo que más le dolía era no haberle contestado su declaración, él realmente no sabía que contestarle en aquel momento pero después de tantos meses de ausencia por parte del fantasma sabía con claridad lo que sentía, estaba enamorado de Billy y solo en su ausencia se pudo dar cuenta de ese detalle.

\- ¿Ahora que hago con este amor?- susurro con tristeza enrollándose aun más en su cama.

En aquel momento por toda la casa se escucho un grito agudo de sorpresa que solo podía provenir de su madre.

"¿Y ahora que?" pensó irritado para luego levantarse y dirigirse así en pijama como se encontraba hasta el lugar de donde provenía el grito.

Al llegar hasta la entrada de su vivienda encontró que su madre se encontraba desmallada en el suelo mientras su padre y su hermana intentaban auxiliarla.

\- ¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?- indagó sorprendido con intenciones de acercarse también a su madre, sin embargo la voz que escuchó en aquel momento le hizo estremecer.

\- Lo siento, creo que debí avisar antes de aparecerme por aquí,- respondió el dueño de la voz apenado desde la puerta- el gran Cobra suele tener ese efecto sobre sus fans.

Spencer sintió su corazón latir como nunca antes, allí frente a él se encontraba su Billy, no en su forma fantasmal sino que en carne y hueso, con sus negros ojos y su cabello más resplandecientes que nunca y esa sonrisa confiada que hacia enloquecer a cualquiera.

\- Billy...- fue todo lo que pudo decir el castaño antes de lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.


	5. El error

Cuando Billy despertó aquella mañana lo único que quería era un delicioso emparedado de mantequilla de maní, por eso con una sonrisa entusiasmada a brinquitos se dirigió hasta su cocina y abrió el refrigerador.

\- No puede ser- murmuro apesadumbrado al ver su nevera vacía.

El artista podía simplemente llamar a su agente y exigir toda la mantequilla de maní del mundo y la tendría en menos de una hora, sin embargo estaba aburrido y decidió ir por si mismo a comprarla.

Se vistió con una chaqueta, unos jeans, una bufanda, una gorra y unas gafas negras para cubrir su cara y evitar ser acosado por una manada de fans enloquecidas.

\- Mantequilla de maní, mantequilla de maní, la mejor para mi- iba canturreando alegre por la calle.

Aquel día era perfecto, los pajarillos cantaban, el sol brillaba, los niños jugaban, las parejas en las esquinas se amaban... Esto ultimo entristeció un poco al cantante, él lo tenía todo, fama, dinero, una mansión preciosa y cientos de admiradores, sin embargo no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo.

\- No pienses en eso Billy- se dijo a si mismo pero era más que obvio que estaba pensando intensamente en ello a tal punto que no vio el automóvil que en aquel momento se dirigía hacia él hasta que lo tuvo frente a frente.

Sintió la luz penetrar sus parpados sin piedad y los abrió lentamente, se asusto un poco al encontrarse con un techo blanco, le picaba la garganta y la sentía pastosa como si no hubiera tomado algo liquido en mucho tiempo, quiso hablar pero no podía debido a la resequeda, aun más se impresiono al notar que no podía mover con libertad sus manos o sus pies.

Con mucho esfuerzo movió sus dedos en un afan de lograr llamar la atención de alguien, cosa que resulto ya que al instante escucho algo parecido a una bandeja de plata caer al suelo seguido por un chillido asustado.

\- Doctor el paciente se despertó- grito una voz aguda que sin duda pertenecía a una mujer.

Segundos después frente a él apareció un hombre mayor que le iluminó los ojos con una linterna dejándolo aun más irritado de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Puede escucharme?- preguntó el hombre con voz suave.

Billy que no se sentía en capacidad de hablar parpadeo esperando que aquel hombre le entendiera.

\- Ya veo,- el anciano sonrió complacido- se que en este momento usted se debe estar preguntando muchas cosas pero es algo pronto para darle todas las respuestas así que intentare decirle lo mas importante.

El pelinegro parpadeo de nuevo agradecido con el hombre y ansioso por saber que le había pasado.

\- Vera usted sufrió un accidente que lo dejo en coma, en este momento se encuentra en un hospital, mi nombre es Jeremy Scott, soy el doctor encargado de su caso, si siente que no se puede mover con libertad es debido al tiempo que ha estado inconsciente, tendrá que llevar unas cuantas terapias pero por ahora solo descanse.

Billy quiso saber más pero en ese momento sus parpados se volvieron pesados y cayo en un sueño profundo.

Seis meses, estuvo en terapia durante seis meses hasta que finalmente pudo utilizar su cuerpo con libertad de nuevo y a pesar de que le agradecía mucho al doctor Scott estaba muy emocionado por al fin poder salir del hospital.

\- LIBERTAD- grito en la salida del hospital a todo pulmón- al fin podré regresar a mi mansión.

Estaba a punto de emprender su camino a casa cuando se topó con su abogado.

\- Señor Cohen, buenos días- le saludo el hombre que parecía algo nervioso.

\- Charles, hombre ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto extrañado de verlo justo ese día.

\- Vera señor Cohen hay algo que tengo que comunicarle...

Muerto, su abogado lo había dado por muerto, bien es cierto que estuvo en coma aproximadamente por año y medio pero eso no le daba derecho al hombre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

\- Esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado- se quejo malhumorado.

Su hermosa mansión había sido dada a una prima lejana adoptiva que tenía y ahora debía presentarse allí, explicarles la situación y rogarle a Dios por que le devolvieran su hogar.

\- Hola soy Baruch Cohen conocido como Billy Joe Cobra, su querido primo lejano que nunca en la vida han visto pero del cual heredaron una mansión, bueno resulta que no estoy muerto y todo esto fue un error de mi abogado así que ¿Pueden devolverme mi casa por favor?- practico antes de tocar el timbre pero ni el mismo se lo creyó.

Al final suspiro resignado y toco el timbre.

Una mujer madura de cabello color naranja abrió la puerta y se le quedo viendo como si fuera un fantasma.

\- Hola- saludo él sin saber exactamente que más decir.

Al momento varias cosas pasaron, la mujer grito y se desmallo, un hombre de cabello canoso y una niña vinieron a auxiliarla mientras el pelinegro observaba todo sin saber como actuar, luego apareció un adolescente castaño en pijamas.

Billy al ver al chico sintió algo removerse dentro de él pero no lo supo explicar.

"Se ve algo tierno en pijamas" pensó y cuando el castaño exigió saber que estaba pasando no dudo en contestarle.

\- Lo siento, creo que debí avisar antes de aparecerme por aquí- dijo logrando captar la mirada del chico- el gran Cobra suele tener ese efecto sobre sus fans.

Sin embargo fue grande su sorpresa cuando el castaño sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- Billy...


End file.
